Packaging machines exist in several different types. For example, a chamber packaging machine is known from DE 10 2012 017 827 A1. A belted chamber packaging machine is disclosed in DE 10 2010 013 889 A1. A thermoforming packaging machine is disclosed in DE 10 2012 024 725 A1. A tray sealing packaging machine, also simply referred to as a tray sealer, is described in DE 10 2012 004 372 A1. Generally, a packaging machine can be characterized as typically comprising a sealing tool or sealing station for hermetically sealing a cover foil to a filled packaging. The disclosure of the aforementioned documents is incorporated herein with respect to the detailed description of the different types of packaging machines.
Fluid pump assemblies of the radial cylinder type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,175, DE 33 12 970 C2, DE 196 26 938 A1 or DE 199 48 445 A1. Such fluid pump assemblies of the radial cylinder type comprise a plurality of pumps radially projecting from a center in which a drive for the individual pumps is provided. Typically, as disclosed in the latter two references, such fluid pump assemblies are used in the automotive industry, for example in vehicle braking systems.
DE 90 07 487 U1 discloses a radial cylinder type fluid assembly with three piston pumps.
A radial cylinder pump is comparable in its basic configuration to a radial engine in having a plurality of cylinders with pistons which “radiate” outward from a central point. This configuration generally resembles a star. Hence, the configuration may also be called a “star pump assembly.”
Such radial cylinder pumps offer the advantage of low noise generation combined with a rather smooth, constant output. This is achieved by operating each of the plurality of pumps in turn. Another expression for a fluid pump assembly of the radial cylinder type simply is “radial piston pump.”